


Дождь, гроза, чашка этой гадости

by Сашка_О (AgnessaAgni)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%9E
Summary: По заявке Анки на грозу и головную боль.





	Дождь, гроза, чашка этой гадости

— Наверно, твои гениальные мозги иногда перегреваются. Как мотор или этот…  
— Процессор. А хорошие процессоры не греются. Не до такой степени.  
Тони морщится.

***  
Не было у них легко.  
Никому не бывает всё легко в жизни, но им было особенно сложно. Супергерои со своими суперпроблемами. проблемами вселенских масштабов. Ну, вы, наверно, читали в газетах.  
Они друг друга ненавидели (нет; никогда; но было больно). Тони думал: как же так? Как меня могли... предать? В который раз?  
Стив себе, вероятно, тоже что-то думал.  
Тони раньше не склонен был размышлять над тем, что на его счёт думают другие люди, обычно об этом он читал поутру в газетах. Потом... Он умён. Чёрт возьми, он гений. У него есть сколько-то там патентов. Ему однажды чуть не вручили Нобелевскую премию в области мира, но одумались -- он ведь может себе позволить купить весь Нобелевский комитет с потрохами. Не станет.  
Пусть отправят свои деньги тем, кому они на самом деле нужны.  
Так вот. Так как Тони умён, он понял: о том, что думает Стив, он не прочтёт в газетах. Как и о том, что у самого Тони на самом деле в голове.

***  
\-- У тебя хороший процессор. Отличный. Просто ты очень уж... -- Стив озабочен. -- Давай-ка в кровать.  
\-- В половине первого... ночи? Это ведь ночь?  
\-- Да. Это ночь. И я знаю, что обычно в такое время ты ещё не спишь. Тебе, знаешь ли, очень повезло, что твоему... любовнику нужно не так много сна. А то мы бы уже рехнулись. На пару. -- Стив всё ещё слегка запинается на слове “любовник". Ох уж это вековое пуританство.  
Тони открывает глаза. Закрывает глаза. Никакой разницы. Не помогает. Больно ведь!

***  
И вот ещё что Тони понял: тут, блин, в воздухе веет нежным ароматом, хм, счастья и любви. Или у него галлюцинации и, значит, мозги всё же сломались. А это погано. И что всё нужно проговаривать через рот, он тоже знает, только не думал, что ему самому этот метод понадобится. Оно, блин, сложно.

***  
Стив стоит за спиной, опускает свои горячие, хорошие руки Тони на плечи. Делает всё, как Тони нравится. Он чудесно делает массаж. Он вообще... довольно чудесный.  
\-- Ты прекрасен, -- тем же озабоченным голосом продолжает Стив, -- но тебе бы уже лечь. Завтра. Всё завтра, ага? Даже если ты в очередной раз спасаешь мир. Мир подождёт. Наверно.  
У Тони блядская мигрень.  
Тони от неё блядски устал.  
Всё плохо в такие часы. В остальное время всё пристойно, а иногда даже и просто прекрасно. Но сейчас — плохо.

***  
Оно чертовски сложно.  
Особенно когда много чего происходит. Когда сперва теряешь половину друзей, а потом снова обретаешь. Обретать, выяснил Тони, даже сложнее, чем терять. С потерей можно смириться, можно научиться жить вот так, вопреки. А как потом им в глаза смотреть? Смотреть и знать, что жив без них. Не умер. Радовался даже жизни. Сексом занимался. Был доволен тем, что проснулся и живешь дальше. Всё то время, пока они были мертвы. Всё то время, пока они не существовали.  
Как глядеть им в глаза?  
Впрочем, как глядеть в глаза Стиву, Тони сперва не знал, и Стив, похоже, не знал тоже. Всегда глядел куда-то в сторону и вверх. Может, в небо.  
И вот они постоянно глядели в разные стороны.

***  
А тут ещё небо с вечера было тяжелое, злое. И, говорят, на улице ветер дул так, что сносил рекламные щиты и срывал крыши.  
И давило, давило. Давило так, что хотелось сжаться в точку, потому что точка —- это объект абстрактный. Не имеет никаких измеримых характеристик. Только координаты. Видимо, чтобы не забыть, что ты пока ещё существуешь.  
Но болеть голова начала позже. Уже к темноте, наверно. А небо продолжало давить, и в свете луны облака шли медленно, клубились и всё никак не могли пролиться дождём.  
Но Тони поддаётся рукам Стива, больно уж хороши.  
И отправляется в постель. И там опять пытается сжаться в точку.

***  
Из всех видов прощения самопрощение самое тяжелое и страшное.  
Это нужно сказать себе, что ошибаешься даже ты сам. И что ошибка твоя не так страшна, чтобы мир рухнул. И он стоит. Мир.  
А ты должен как-то вдруг взять — и простить себя. Других прощать легко, просто и даже приятно. В прощении других есть, Тони признаёт, элемент самолюбования. Э, как я!

***  
Стив говорит:  
— Может, ещё таблетку? Написано, вторую можно через час. Я принесу.  
Но таблетка не поможет. Тони заранее знает.  
Тяжелое, тяжелое небо, невидимое из-за таких тяжелых, непроницаемых штор, давит. Давит.  
Через какое-то время Стив трогает за плечо. Тони берёт стакан на ощупь и глотает таблетку с зажмуренными глазами.

***  
Не так уж ты и хорош, выходит, если тебе есть за что себя прощать.

***  
Ещё через какое-то время, когда давит уже так, что Тони почти умирает под этим катком, что-то меняется. Внезапно.  
Вдруг.  
Тони садится на кровати. Стив, кажется, успевший задремать, садится рядом. Потом хрипло спрашивает:  
— Что? Ещё таблетку?  
Но Тони мотает головой, которой легко-легко. 

***  
Не приходится ничего говорить, как выясняется.  
Однажды они просто… Просто наконец встречаются взглядами. Перестают разглядывать небо и начинают — друг друга. Они оба изменились. У Тони в волосах уже седина. Стив всё ещё молод, но теперь поджимает губы так скорбно, будто…  
Смотрят друг на друга внимательно, цепко.  
И взглядами — прощены. Целиком и бесповоротно. И, значит, себя тоже могут простить.

***  
— Ладно, — отвечает Стив и уходит на кухню.  
Тони поднимается с постели и идёт к окну. Раздвигает шторы. За окнами сияют молнии, дождь радостно бьёт по стеклу. Наверно, и ветер свистит.  
Всё, наверно, весело и легко грохочет.  
Стив возвращается. Сует Тони в руки кружку с горячим. Тони делает глоток и брезгливо поджимает губы.  
— Что это за гадость?  
— Сладкий ромашковый чай. Я прочитал, что он облегчает головную боль.  
— О.  
Тони делает глоток. И ещё. Ему теперь легко — прорвались небеса, прорвалась плотина в его голове. Он ради Стива теперь любую гадость стерпит.  
— Спасибо.


End file.
